<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons Learned by foxoclock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171826">Lessons Learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxoclock/pseuds/foxoclock'>foxoclock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Amnesia, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boots - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Doll Gore, Doll Mutilation, Dollification, Dolls, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Flogging, Humiliation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Partial Mind Control, Puppets, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Trampling, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, doll transformation, kicking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxoclock/pseuds/foxoclock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now dolly, tonight is your first night as my property, and you’re going to learn a very important lesson. Here’s the fun part though: I’m not going to tell you what the lesson is--you’re going to have to figure that part out on your own!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a dark one. Remember, it's all fantasy--I wrote it out of sheer horniness and of course don't actually condone any of this in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In the city-state of Urstwile, it was widely believed that a person could only be turned into a doll if they were weak-willed and degenerate. Anyone who was turned into a doll deserved it, the logic went, because otherwise they couldn’t have been dollified to begin with. This made Urstwile a popular spot for slavers, and for the rare individuals with enough magical prowess to dollify someone on their own. In most kingdoms, one couldn’t simply dollify and claim a person at will. But in Urstwile anyone was fair game, if you knew what you were doing. </p><p>That was how this doll--she had already forgotten her name--had become her Owner’s property. She’d been tricked--seduced by a beautiful woman, then drugged and dollified against her will. She could remember only vague snippets of what had happened, and they were fading quickly. </p><p>The doll and her new Owner were in a rented room in the tavern where she worked--or, had worked, when she was a person. She knew she could never return to that life now. The doll was standing in the middle of the room, motionless while her Owner undressed her. “Now dolly, tonight is your first night as my property, and you’re going to learn a very important lesson. Here’s the fun part though: I’m not going to tell you what the lesson is--you’re going to have to figure that part out on your own. In a moment, I’m going to let someone into the room, and they’re going to have their way with you. When they’re done, you’ll have a chance to guess what the lesson is. If you get it right, you can rest for the night. If you get it wrong, I’ll let a new person in to use you, and you can guess again when they’re done. We’ll keep going like that until you’ve learned your lesson. Do you understand?”</p><p>The doll whimpered, dread and humiliation clearly written in her eyes. She wanted to run, fight, hide, anything, but her doll body was rooted to the spot, completely beyond her control. Even worse, she could feel herself getting wet. Was there some part of her that wanted this? The thought horrified her.</p><p>Her Owner smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she said. Then she turned and strode to the door. She opened it, and called out, “Number one!” The doll wondered how many people were out there, and a shiver ran through her body. Then her Owner stepped back to allow someone into the room.</p><p>The doll groaned quietly with embarrassment. It was Emil, the blacksmith’s apprentice whose lewd advances she’d rebuffed dozens of times. He smirked at her, then let out a mocking laugh.</p><p>“Oh, I love this,” he said, taking her in. “Look at you! A perfect little fuckdoll!”</p><p>The doll blushed deeply. She closed her eyes in shame.</p><p>“Someone complimented you, doll,” her Owner cut in. “Thank him.”</p><p>“Th-thank you,” the doll mumbled, staring down at the ground.</p><p>“Look him in the eyes and say ‘Thank you for calling me a perfect fuckdoll, sir.’ You’re a toy now, a thing. All people are your betters, from queens to the lowliest peasants, and you will address them as such.”</p><p>The doll reluctantly raised her tear-filled eyes to meet Emil’s. “Thank you for...for c-calling me a...a fuckdoll, s-sir.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, slut.” He spat in her face. She squeaked with shock, and heard her Owner laugh from the side of the room. Emil grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand, and roughly squeezed one of her tits with the other. She gasped in pain and surprise. “I bet you’re regretting all those times you turned me down now, aren’t you fuckdoll? Bet you’re wishing you’d been a little nicer to me, huh?”</p><p>She whimpered, squirming under his grip.</p><p>“Hold still,” he growled, and her body froze. She groaned, and he laughed again. “Your Owner said you’d have to obey my commands. It’s so nice to see you put in your place like this.” He pulled her hair roughly. “I asked you a question, toy. Are you wishing you’d been nicer to me? Feeling sorry you didn’t just suck my cock like a good girl when I asked you to?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” the doll moaned, tears stinging her eyes.</p><p>“Get on your knees.”</p><p>She tried to resist, but her knees bent beneath her against her will, and in an instant she was kneeling before him. He pulled his erect cock out of his pants, the head glistening with precum.</p><p>“Apologize for being a dumb slut, and beg to suck my cock.”</p><p>The doll was dumbfounded. She couldn’t. And yet the words were already tumbling out of her mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being a dumb slut sir, I won’t forget my place again, please let me suck your cock sir, please fuck my face!”</p><p>“Fine. Suck it.”</p><p>She couldn’t believe this was happening. She didn’t want this, and yet her cunt was throbbing with arousal. She found herself leaning forward automatically, and opening her mouth to let the head of his cock slide in. He moaned as she slid it in a little deeper, bobbing her head slightly.</p><p>“Start touching yourself, you little pervert. I bet you’re soaking wet, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mhmm,” she nodded slightly, flushing with shame. Her eyelids fluttered as her fingers found her clit, and she moaned against him. Emil grabbed her by the hair again and forced her further down onto his cock. She gagged slightly as it bumped against the opening of her throat, and he laughed and held her there. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she struggled to suppress her gag reflex. Finally he let go of the back of her head and she leaned back, gasping for breath and drooling. He let her breath for a couple seconds, then shoved her roughly back onto his cock.</p><p>He wasn’t waiting for her to suck it anymore. Now he was fucking her face. He held her head with both hands, thrusting brutally into her throat with no regard for her comfort. She started heaving, and just before she was about to vomit on him he wrenched her off of his cock by the hair and threw her to the ground, where she retched onto the floor on her hands and knees. </p><p>Before she knew what was happening, his throbbing cock was pressed against the opening of her pussy. It shoved inside her violently and she groaned as pain and pleasure made her shake. He grabbed her hair with one hand and her hips with the other and began thrust himself brutally into her. Her cunt throbbed around him, and she whined in humiliation, knowing what was coming. She was going to cum. She was going to have an orgasm while Emil raped her on her hands and knees on the ground.</p><p>“No, please,” she moaned. He pulled her hair roughly.</p><p>“Shut up and take it, slut,” he growled. “Beg me to cum inside you.”</p><p>“Please cum in me, sir!” the doll cried, tears streaming down her face. “Please fill me with your cum!”</p><p>Emil’s let go of her hair and grabbed her throat instead, squeezing tightly. His thrusting became manic, and after a couple moments he groaned and thrust himself deep as he started cumming. Hot cum filled the doll’s cunt, and without warning she found herself writhing and moaning as an orgasm tore through her own body. When her cunt finally stopped twitching her pulled out of her, laughing at the sight of his cum leaking out of her hole. He stood up, wiped his cock clean on her hair, and put it away. </p><p>“That was fun, toy. Good job.” With that he slapped her ass and walked out of the room without another word, leaving her gasping for breath on the floor, a puddle of her own vomit in front of her. She could feel Emil’s cum leaking out of her abused hole.</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” her owner laughed. “Look at you, you filthy little degenerate. It’s such fun watching you be violated. Still, let’s clean up a bit for your next visitor. She made a little gesture with her left hand and muttered something under her breath, and suddenly both the floor and the doll were clean again. The doll groaned with dread.</p><p>“That is,” her Owner said, raising her eyebrows, “unless you’ve learned your lesson. Come over to my desk and write down what you believe I am teaching you.”</p><p>The doll sat down at the desk and picked up the pen. She was burning with humiliation. What was she meant to have learned from that experience? What lesson could it possibly have imparted? She paused, pen hovering above the page.</p><p>“Don’t waste my time, doll, or you’ll regret it. What was the lesson?”</p><p>Her hand shaking, the doll wrote, “I am a toy.”</p><p>“Wrong!” her owner laughed. “I mean you’re right, you <em> are </em> a toy, but that isn’t the lesson. Go stand in the middle of the room again, I’ll let your next guest in.”</p><p>The doll found herself walking mechanically to the middle of the room. She took a deep breath, fighting off tears as she heard her Owner call, “Two!” into the hall. She looked up at the sound of footsteps, and a stranger with cruel, hungry eyes stepped into the room. </p><p>This time he beat her first. He started with spanking, and when her ass was red and burning he moved on to flogging her tits until she screamed. Both the stranger and her Owner laughed.</p><p>“Slap yourself,” the man said. Her body complied instantly, and she slapped herself in the face, leaving her cheek stinging. “Again. Harder.” She obeyed. He made her go on like that, slapping herself over and over until she began to cry.</p><p>“You love this, don’t you doll?” he mocked, sliding a hand between her legs. Her legs twitched and she squealed as he pinched her clit. “You’re soaking wet. You love being hurt like this, don’t you?”</p><p>“N-no sir, please--”</p><p>The man stepped back with a growl. “Spread your legs, bitch” he said with a nasty grin. “I’m going to kick your cunt.”</p><p>Her body obeyed automatically, and she moaned desperately. “Please sir, don’t kick me,” she cried, “let me suck your cock, use all my holes, please, anything!”</p><p>He laughed and kicked her throbbing cunt. Pain shot through her, and she screamed.</p><p>“Beg me to do it again.”</p><p>“Please hurt me sir,” she found herself whimpering, “please kick my cunt!”</p><p>He kicked her again. This time his boot connected directly with her clit, and she screamed even louder. Her legs shook beneath her, and she fell to her knees.</p><p>“Stand up, you pathetic little whore. I’m not finished.”</p><p>And of course, she obeyed. He kicked her again and again, making her beg for the pain through her tears. Finally, he stopped.</p><p>“On your knees,” he said. She dropped immediately to her knees. “Turn away from me.” Again she complied, a shiver running down her spine. “Hands on the ground.” She dropped her hands to the floor. She heard him step toward her, and then felt his hands rubbing some kind of oil into her asshole. She moaned with humiliation as his fingers thrust into her ass. Not <em> there </em>, she thought, burning with shame.</p><p>Then his cock was slamming into her asshole. Even with the lube, it hurt. She cried out.</p><p>“Hurting you made me so fucking hard, toy,” he grunted as he thrust into her. “I’m not going to last long. Fuck, you’re so tight!”</p><p>Through the pain, excruciating pleasure was pulsing through the doll’s bruised cunt. Was she really going to cum like this? She groaned. Shame radiated through her and her cunt throbbed desperately.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum, toy!” the man growled. He thrust deep inside her with a primal groan, and she felt his cum filling up her asshole. She screamed as an orgasm shook her body, making her fall to the ground, where she writhed in humiliating ecstasy. He stood and put his cock away. Then he put his boot on her face, grinding it into the ground.</p><p>“You’re pathetic.”  He spat on her. “This is what you deserve.” The doll winced, humiliated to feel her cunt twitching in response. The man turned and walked out, leaving the doll twitching on the ground.</p><p>“Oh that was <em> fun </em>!” her Owner said, clapping her hands. “I do love seeing you all bruised up like this, but let’s get you fixed up for your next visitor.” She gestured strangely with her hands and murmured something, and suddenly the doll’s bruises and the pain were gone. Her body felt just as it had before the stranger’s abuse. And just as before, the cum that had been leaking out of her was gone.</p><p>“Have you learned your lesson yet dolly? Write your second guess beneath the first one.” The doll’s owner gestured at the desk. The doll sat down, staring at the paper. Not wanting to waste her Owner’s time, she wrote, “My desires are meaningless.”</p><p>Her Owner laughed. “Again, true, but not the lesson! Back in position, you stupid little thing.” The doll moved obediently back to the center of the room to await her next visitor.</p><p>The next man tied her up and gagged her while he fucked her cunt and choked her. She drooled all over herself as she came. This time on the paper she wrote, “I deserve to suffer.” This was also correct, but also still not the lesson.</p><p>After that the tavern owner, her old boss, came in. He made her touch herself while he fucked her face and cruelly insulted her. She came when he called her a pathetic worthless thing that was only good for beating and fucking, and then made her repeat it while he came all over her face. This time she guessed, “I need to be used.” Again correct, but still not the lesson.</p><p>It continued like this. Someone would enter,--sometimes it was someone she knew, sometimes it was a stranger--the doll would cum while they violated her, and then take a guess at the lesson she was supposed to be learning. Eventually the paper read:</p><p> </p><p>I am a toy</p><p>My desires are meaningless</p><p>I deserve to suffer</p><p>I need to be used</p><p>I am nothing</p><p>I am a pervert</p><p>I need to be controlled</p><p>I am an object</p><p>I am weak</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like a hint?” the doll’s owner asked as the doll’s shaking hand hovered over the paper again.</p><p>“Yes please” the doll whimpered.</p><p>"Yes please what?"</p><p>"Yes please, Owner."</p><p>“The lesson is about what you are. It is your purpose, the reason you exist.”</p><p>The doll paused, then lowered the pen to the paper and wrote, “I exist to be used.”</p><p>“Wrong! Cross that one out.”</p><p>The doll obeyed, then moved to the center of the room to await her next visitor.</p><p>The ordeal continued for hours, with a constant stream of people filing into the room to use and abuse the doll. Each time her Owner would heal her and return her body to a clean, healthy state, so that it could be violated all over again. Still, even with the healing, the lack of sleep and constant stimulation were beginning to take their toll. The doll began to feel slightly delirious. The paper now read:</p><p> </p><p>I am a toy</p><p>My desires are meaningless</p><p>I deserve to suffer</p><p>I need to be used</p><p>I am nothing</p><p>I am a pervert</p><p>I need to be controlled</p><p>I am an object</p><p>I am weak</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to be used</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to suffer</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to serve</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to be played with</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to be a doll</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to be owned</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I exist to be controlled</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I don’t expect dolls to be smart, but I really thought you would have gotten it by now, you little idiot. Have you had your brains fucked out by all these creeps?”</p><p>The doll moaned exhaustedly. Her Owner yawned. </p><p>“I’m going to give you the answer now, doll, because I’m tired of watching other people play with my toy and I want my turn. But there will be consequences for your failure. For now though, come kneel in front of me.” The doll obeyed, and her Owner grabbed her jaw roughly, forcing her to look up at her. “Besides your own pleasure and suffering, what has been the constant every time you’ve been violated?”</p><p>The doll paused. “Y-you’ve been there?”</p><p>“Good doll, yes. And why was I there?”</p><p>“Because you...own me?”</p><p>“Partly. But I could just as easily have stood outside and left you to these men’s mercy. Why did I stay and watch?</p><p>“I-I don’t know, Owner.” The doll blushed. Her Owner leaned in very close and whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Because I like it.” A chill ran down the doll’s spine. “Because your suffering brings me pleasure.” She lingered there for a moment, savoring the humiliated hitch in the doll’s breath. Then she leaned back again and resumed her normal speaking voice.</p><p>“So. Why have I stayed here, watching you be raped and humiliated over and over again?”</p><p>“Because my suffering brings you pleasure, Owner,” the doll whimpered.</p><p>“So why do you exist?”</p><p>The doll paused for a second, then wrote, “I exist for my Owner’s pleasure.”</p><p>“Good doll,” her owner sighed. “You got there eventually I suppose. You really are a fucking idiot, aren’t you? I practically had to hand it to you.” The doll flushed with embarrassment. “Still, I think this was very valuable. Just look at all the lessons you learned! Let’s see here…‘I am a toy, my desires are meaningless, I deserve to suffer, I need to be used, I am nothing, I am a pervert, I need to be controlled, I am an object, I am weak, I exist for my Owner’s pleasure...’ All very true and important for you to internalize! So important, in fact, that you’re going to have to write those words one thousand times before you’re allowed to sleep. I need to be sure you understand exactly what you are.”</p><p>“But first,” her Owner smiled cruelly, standing up and taking off her belt, “It’s my turn to play with my doll. And I’m going to make you suffer.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The doll's Owner laughed. "I have some business to attend to in town. I was going to wind her down, but if you'd like to stay and examine her a little more thoroughly," she grinned, "you're welcome to remain her with her for a while."</p><p>The man smiled wickedly. "I never turn down a chance to play with one of your dolls, my friend. Even an unfinished one."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I said in chapter 1, this is a dark story. Please read the tags and continue at your discretion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The doll woke up in an unfamiliar room. She blinked, trying to get her wits about her. Her mind felt so foggy. It was hard to think. Where was she? Then she heard her Owner chuckle.</p><p>"Hello toy. Wondering where we are?"</p><p>The doll nodded.</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to tell you," her Owner laughed. "Dolls don't need to worry about things like that. We're in another town. I left your gears unwound once they stopped ticking, you've been turned off for a couple days now."</p><p>The doll shivered, unnerved, and her owner chuckled again.</p><p>"Dolls don't need to be awake when they're not being used, silly. Now get on your knees so I can fuck your face."</p><p>The doll obeyed, kneeling at her Owner's face and burying her face in her sex. Her owner grabbed her hair, grinding roughly into her and moaning deeply. She clearly needed this--her moans were ragged and full of need. It didn't take long before she came with a primal groan, thrusting against her toy as her legs shook.</p><p>"Good toy," she sighed, collapsing onto the bed.</p><p>The doll gasped for breath on the floor, her face glistening with her Owner's juices. Her Owner laughed.</p><p>"Cum, dolly."</p><p>Taken by surprise, the doll screamed as an intense orgasm pulsed through her without warning. She fell to her hands and knees, her toes curling and her hands clenching into fists as pleasure overwhelmed her.</p><p>"Harder," said her Owner.</p><p>The pleasure intensified, and the doll fell to the floor with another scream. She shook, her eyes rolling as the orgasm tore through her. She heard her owner laughing. It seemed distant. She could hardly think. She moaned like an animal.</p><p>"Please!" she whined desperately, "Oh gods, stop, please, I can't take it!"</p><p>Her owner laughed again. "Cum harder, slut."</p><p>The doll screamed even louder, her back arching as pleasure like nothing she'd ever experienced electrified her whole body. She could feel drool leaking out of her mouth and tears leaking from her eyes and she writhed and twitched on the ground, unable even to beg. </p><p>She did not know how long it went on. She lost all sense of time. It felt like an eternity. Then, just when she felt that her mind might shatter from the pleasure, her Owner said, "Stop."</p><p>She pleasure faded. The doll moaned, her whole body shaking. Her owner laughed, standing up from the bed. </p><p>"On your back, toy."</p><p>The doll's body obeyed automatically, and she rolled onto her back. Her Owner lifted her foot, and pressed her boot against the doll's sensitive crotch. The doll squeaked, flinching away.</p><p>"Hold still," her owner commanded, and her body froze. Her owner pressed her boot down harder, and the doll's throbbing cunt twitched. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her Owner stepped on her, and she groaned in pain.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Who is it?" called her Owner casually.</p><p>"It's Jared," came the muffled reply.</p><p>"Oh Jared, come in!" her Owner said, not lifting her boot from the doll's cunt.</p><p>The door opened, and a stern looking man with a carefully trimmed silver beard and an air of authority walked into the room. He paused to take in the scene, and chuckled.</p><p>"I assume this is the doll we spoke about."</p><p>"Yes," her Owner replied simply.</p><p>The man stepped forward, surveying her critically. The doll whimpered, and he frowned.</p><p>"I have to say, this isn't your best work."</p><p>Her Owner laughed. "That's why I wanted you to come see her. This isn't one of my finished dolls, I don't have any of those on hand. So if that's what you had in mind, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you. But if you think it would be instructive for your students to see one of my works in progress and hear a little bit about the process, I would be happy to bring her to the University for a demonstration." </p><p>The man looked thoughtful, still frowning slightly.</p><p>"I have to say, it's a little disappointing. I had hoped to be able to show them a true master's handiwork. But I suppose it would be educational for them to see the process in action. How long have you had her?"</p><p>"Just a few days now."</p><p>The man raised his eyebrows. "You do work quickly, don't you?"</p><p>The doll's Owner laughed. "I have some business to attend to in town. I was going to wind her down, but if you'd like to examine her a little more thoroughly," she grinned, "you're welcome to remain her with her for a while."</p><p>The man smiled wickedly. "I never turn down a chance to play with one of your dolls, my friend. Even an unfinished one."</p><p>Her Owner looked down at the doll, pushing her foot even harder against her cunt. The doll groaned, squeezing her stinging eyes closed.</p><p>"Look at me, doll, and listen close."</p><p>The doll obeyed, looking up attentively through her Owner through her tears.</p><p>"You're going to obey this man as though he were me. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Owner," the doll whimpered.</p><p>Her Owner finally lifted her boot from the dolls crotch, and the doll moaned pathetically. Her Owner picked up her bag, and walked toward the door.</p><p>"A question, before you go," the man said, and her Owner paused. "I see her arms have already become porcelain. We have lots of spare parts at the University, and I myself have a private collection. I can have replacements delivered here within an hour, if you like. Would you mind if I broke her a bit?"</p><p>What was he talking about? The doll looked down at her arms and gasped. Just as he said, her hands and arms had become those of a ball jointed porcelain doll. How had she not noticed? She groaned with dread, feeling sick. A shudder went down her spine. </p><p>Her Owner laughed. "I was going to ask if I could look at your collection anyway. I was kind of looking forward to breaking them myself, but I'll let you have the honors this time."</p><p>The man grinned, obviously excited. "Thank you, my friend. I'm honored."</p><p>"Enjoy yourself, Jared" her Owner laughed, and she walked out the door.</p><p>Jared locked the door behind her, then turned to the doll with a cruel smile. "You're a bit of a mess, aren't you?" He waved his left and and muttered something, and the doll's tears, drool, and her Owner's glistening juices disappeared from the doll's skin, leaving her as clean as she'd been when she was wound back up.</p><p>"Stand up."</p><p>The doll stood obediently, her body obeying automatically. Jared stepped close to her.</p><p>"Look me in the eyes."</p><p>She obeyed, glancing up into his piercing eyes. Her heart fluttered. It felt as though he was reaching into her mind. </p><p>"Now toy," he said, "when I snap my fingers, you're going to forget everything your Owner and I just said to each other about breaking you and replacement parts. You'll remember everything else, but that will be lost to you. You're going to forget in in five, four, three, two, one."</p><p>He snapped, and the doll's eyes rolled. She shook her head blearily. </p><p>"Hold out your arms."</p><p>She obeyed. He grasped her left wrist with his left hand, and held her ball jointed pinky finger between his right thumb and pointer finger. Then without warning he pulled, yanking her porcelain finger right out of its socket. She screamed, tears stinging her eyes, and he grinned at her.</p><p>"What does a toy need fingers for, hm?" he dropped her pinky to the floor and grabbed the next finger, yanking it off. She screamed again, and he chuckled. </p><p>"Well? I asked you a question."</p><p>"I don't know, sir," the doll whimpered desperately, "Please stop, please don't take them!"</p><p>Jared laughed again.</p><p>"I don't know either, toy," he grinned, ripped out her middle finger. She groaned in pain and heard it clatter to the floor with the others. </p><p>In a flash he popped out the remaining two digits in her left hand. She screamed, tears streaming down her face, but her body remained frozen. He dropped the fingers to the floor.</p><p>"You know, it would still be perfectly possible for me to fix you. I don't have your Owners skill but I'm a skilled Dollmaker in my own right. Your fingers are still whole, I could put them back in. Would you like that, dolly?"</p><p>"Yes please, sir!" the doll cried. "Please I'll do anything, please just put them back!"</p><p>Jared laughed. "Oh you'll do anything. I don't need permission from you for that, you dumb slut." And without warning he crushed her fingers to dust beneath his boot.</p><p>The doll gasped, tears running down her cheeks. </p><p>"Stay there." The man walked over to a bag at the foot of the bed. "I assumed this is where she keeps her...ah yes." He pulled out a hammer. The doll whimpered. He walked back over to her. "Beg me to shatter your arm."</p><p>She tried with all her might to resist, but found herself moaning, "Please break me, sir, please shatter my arm!"</p><p>He struck quickly, smashing her forearm apart with one blow. She screamed. She willed her legs to run, but she was rooted to the spot, her body utterly frozen at his command.</p><p>Then he struck her upper arm, more gently this time. It cracked, and she screamed in pain again.</p><p>"Shut up," he said, and her mouth clamped shut.</p><p>He hit her arm again with the hammer, and the crack deepened. She moaned.</p><p>"Here," he said, holding the hammer out to her. "Shatter your own arm."</p><p>Her body obeyed without hesitation. She took the hammer and smashed her own arm, groaning loudly through her tightly closed mouth. Her face flushed with pain and humiliation.</p><p>"Good toy," he laughed. "A toy like you doesn't need hands." He took the hammer back from her and wrenched her right right hand out of its socket. "A toy like you doesn't need arms." He dropped the hand to the floor and crushed it under his boot. Tears streamed down the doll's face. "A toy like you doesn't need legs." He shattered her entire arm with two practiced blows. She moaned in agony. "All a toy like you needs is a mouth, a cunt, and an asshole. You're nothing but holes to be fucked, toy. You're lucky your legs haven't become porcelain yet or I'd smash those too."</p><p>The doll whimpered, and the man grabbed her by the chin. "Say it. Say, 'I'm nothing but holes to be fucked, sir.'"</p><p>"I'm nothing but holes to be fucked, sir," she repeated automatically.</p><p>"Good toy." He slapped her, and she gasped in pain and surprise.</p><p>"Thank me for hurting you."</p><p>"Thank you for hurting me, sir!"</p><p>He slapped her other cheek.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>"Thank you for hurting me, sir!"</p><p>"Say, 'I don't deserve arms, sir.'"</p><p>"I don't deserve arms, sir!"</p><p>"Good toy. Now get on your knees."</p><p>She obeyed automatically. He pulled his cock out, precum leaking out of the tip.</p><p>"Look how hard you made me, you little whore. Your pathetic screams make me want to fuck your holes until you're limp and shaking and begging for mercy."</p><p>She whimpered, and he smiled cruelly down at her.</p><p>"Suck my cock, doll."</p><p>She leaned forward without hesitation, though she tried her hardest to resist, and meekly took his cock into her mouth. She wobbled on her knees, off balance without her arms.</p><p>"Faster," he growled as she bobbed her head up and down. She increased her pace, moving up and down his shaft as quickly as she could.</p><p>"Deeper, you pathetic slut. You're terrible at this."</p><p>The doll allowed his cock to slide into her throat, gagging as she continued to move as fast as she could.</p><p>Jared groaned in frustration, and grabbed her head with both hands. He started thrusting roughly into her throat, making her scream and gag as he fucked her face without mercy. Eventually he growled loudly and picked up the pace, thrusting even more brutally into her. He pushed himself all the way into her throat with a groan as hot cum spurted down her throat. It filled her mouth, leaking down her chin as she gagged and choked. </p><p>Finally he pulled out, rubbing his throbbing cock all over her face.</p><p>"Thank me for fucking your face, toy."</p><p>"Thank you fuck fucking my face, sir," the doll whimpered.</p><p>Just then, she heard a key turn in the door, and moment later, her Owner stepped in. She surveyed the scene with a smug smile.</p><p>"My business took less time than I expected. It looks like you've been having a good time! How many of her holes have you used?"</p><p>Jared smiled at her, putting his cock away. "Just the one so far. I'd like to try them all, if you'd permit it. I understand what you saw in her."</p><p>"Certainly! Always happy to share my toys with you, old friend."</p><p>"I'll need some time to recover before I'm ready to go again."</p><p>"I have a potion that might help with that," the doll's owner said, grinning mischievously. "As a matter of fact I have quite a few potions I'd planned to try out tonight. Would you care to join us?"</p><p>"It would be my pleasure."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>